Todo tiene un por qué
by Sicopata inactiva
Summary: Cada cosa tiene su por qué. Cada persona decide ocultar o no sus por qués, y solo la misma persona sabía la razón por la qué ocultarlo, ¿verdad Akane?/ One-shot. Parejas de ChicoXChico (Yaoi) Porfa, dadle una oportunidad, ¿si? . '


**Hola...**

 **Si, no estoy muerta, y si, no he actualizado ninguna historia y he subido un one-shot. Me disculpo por eso .**

 **Sinceramente, he tenido unas semanas no muy buenas por lo que no he podido escribir, he tenido problemas personales que me costo bastante asimilarlos y tambien he tenido varios examenes por lo que no tenia ni animos ni tiempo de escribir.**

 **Este one-shot lo tenia escrito desde hace un tiempo, pero no sabia si subirlo o no, asi que me puse a revisarlo y despues de cambiar un par de cosas, he decidido subirlo.**

 **Espero que os guste. ^.^**

 **Advertencias:** Puede que haya faltas de ortografia, ya sabeis, soy un total desastre.

 **Descargo de responsibilidad:** Inazuma Eleven Go y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

 **Notas de la** **autora:** Siento no actualizar los fics T.T

Capítulo único

-Solo dinos por qué. –insistió Midori mientras arrinconaba a Akane con ayuda de Aoi.

-Lo siento. –dijo la castaña dando a entender que no iba a decir nada.

-Akane, por favor. Solo queremos saber por qué les haces tantas fotos. –dijo suplicante la menor de las gerentes. La oji morada simplemente negó con una pequeña sonrisa a lo cual Aoi hizo un pequeño puchero y Midori bufó molesta.

La castaña se hundió en sus pensamientos, recordando cómo había empezado todo aquello de hacer fotos al equipo de futbol.

Era su primer día en el famoso instituto Raimon. Miraba todo con admiración, y sacando una cámara rosa de su mochila le hizo una foto a la entrada, siendo el centro de atención de todos. No siempre una alumna de primero se ponía a hacer fotos al instituto nada más llegar. Sin embargo, Akane no tomo eso en cuenta y se dirigió a ver cuál era su clase. Anduvo por los pasillos, sin detenerse a hablar con nadie, sin preguntar, sin intentar hacer amigos. Ella era una chica más bien solitaria, no le gustaban mucho las multitudes y prefería hacer fotos con su querida cámara que ir de fiesta o a comprar, como hacían otras chicas de su edad. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que no era la única que había preferido ir a clase antes que empezar a conocer gente por los pasillos. Al lado de la ventana y hablando amenamente, se encontraban dos personas. Un chico de ojos rojizos y cabellos castaños cenizos que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras asentía a lo que el otro le decía. Sin embargo, el que más le llamó la atención a la castaña, fue el chico con el que hablaba. Tenía unos ojos color cian totalmente expresivos y que dejaban ver una gran ilusión y alegría, mientras que su rosado pelo largo estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas perfectamente echas. Si no llevara el uniforme masculino, Akane habría jurado que era una chica.

Sintió la tentación de acercarse, de hablar con esos dos chicos, sin embargo decidió no hacer caso de ese impulso y sentarse en primera fila de la clase.

…

Habían pasado dos meses desde que comenzó el curso y Akane había descubierto que los dos se habían apuntado al club de futbol. Ciertamente el deporte nunca le había interesado mucho, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, acabo yendo a los entrenamientos con cámara en mano y haciendo fotos a esos dos compañeros suyos de clase. Eso sí, desde una distancia prudencial en la que no la vieran.

Ese día había decidido ir también para ver cómo les iba. Pareciera que iba a ser un día como cualquier otro, sin embargo no se esperó lo que pasó. Distraída como estaba viendo las fotos que había hecho el día anterior en un parque cercano a su casa, no notó como cierto peli rosa se le acercaba por detrás hasta que este habló.

-Hola. –dijo sobresaltando a la chica. Por el susto, lanzó la cámara al aire siendo esta salvada de romperse en mil pedazos contra el suelo por el oji cian. –Toma. Siento haberte asustado pero te he visto desde el campo y me ha extrañado verte aquí. –dijo sonriendo. La chica solo le miraba asombrada y con un pequeño sonrojo mientras cogía la cámara de las manos del chico. –Eres Akane Yamana ¿verdad? Vamos a la misma clase. Yo soy Kirino Ranmaru. –le sigue diciendo ante el silencio de la chica. –Bueno, tengo que irme a terminar de entrenar. ¿Vendrás mañana a vernos? –le pregunta alegre. La chica solo pudo asentir, a lo que el muchacho ensancho su sonrisa y con un "Hasta mañana" se fue corriendo al campo donde su amigo oji rojo le miraba extrañado. Akane suspiro. No había podido decir nada, pero esa extraña sensación al ver la sonrisa de ese chico hizo que algo en su interior saltara y se calentara. Decidió olvidar eso y recogió sus cosas para irse a casa. Después de todo, al día siguiente debería volver para cumplir la promesa hecha a aquel extraño chico.

…

No se lo esperaba. De todos los favores que se había imaginado, nunca se habría esperado algo así. Llevaba ya un mes yendo a ver a Kirino y Shindou entrenar, después de todo, el peli rosa se lo pedía y decía que siendo "amigos" le hacía ilusión que fuera a verles. Realmente, nunca había tenido muchos amigos por lo que, no sabiendo cómo actuar aceptaba sin más. También eran poco más de dos semanas desde que había conseguido ponerle nombre a esa sensación que le albergaba cada vez que estaba cerca del oji cian. Amor. Exactamente, se había enamorado de aquel alegre y extrovertido peli rosa que le pedía cada dos por tres que les fuera a ver al castaño y a él jugar a futbol. Pero aquel sentimiento caliente y agradable, se había convertido en uno gélido e incomodo ante el pedido del chico.

-Por favor, Akane. Sé que es raro y a lo mejor te sorprende un poco, p-pero me gustaría que lo hicieras por mí. N-No hace falta que sean muchas fotos, con una o dos a la semana me conformo. –habló nervioso el peli rosa mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado. –Di algo por favor. –dijo después de unos momentos en los que no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su amiga.

-C-Claro. Le haré fotos a Shin-sama y se las daré, Kirino-san. Pero por qué esta petición. –preguntó la chica ya esperándose la respuesta. Observo como el chico se sonrojaba y apartaba la vista sonrojado.

-M-Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie. –dijo un tanto incomodo. La chica asintió temiendo la respuesta. El chico trago saliva antes de empezar a hablar. –Veras… a mi… me… me gus-gusta Shindou. –dijo bajando la mirada completamente rojo. –S-Se que los dos somos chicos, y quizás te p-parezca extraño. Pero por favor no dejes de ser mi amiga por eso. –dijo alarmado ante la posibilidad de que la chica ya no quisiera juntarse con él por su orientación sexual. La chica noto como su corazón se rompía, sin embargo, al ver la desesperación del muchacho al pensar que ya no sería su amiga, decidió ocultar ese hecho y darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No se preocupe, Kirino-san. A mí no me importa que le gusten los hombres. –mentira, eso que acababa de decir era una mentira. Pero al observar como el chico sonreía y le abrazaba durante un largo rato agradeciéndole, parte de ese dolor que parecía ya permanente en su corazón le abandono correspondiendo y disfrutando esa muestra de afecto que pocas veces recibía de su parte. –Venga aquí cada viernes en la hora del almuerzo y yo le traeré las fotos. No se preocupe por nada. –le dijo sonriendo. Vio como Kirino le sonreía asintiendo y se marchaba al entrenamiento de futbol. Se quedo un rato ahí, dejando que unas pocas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus ojos acabando su recorrido al ser apartadas con el dorso de su mano. Cogió con fuerza su cámara y se dirigió al campo de futbol. Tenía que hacer feliz a alguien.

Las semanas iban pasando, y cada viernes sin falta a la misma hora, ella y Kirino se reunían en la azotea y le entregaba las fotos correspondientes a esa semana siendo recompensada con una fuerte abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y una hermosa sonrisa que hacia al corazón de la muchacha saltar y latir frenéticamente.

Sin embargo, ya no era a él al único que le hacía ese favor, un chico del equipo de futbol que tenía un año más llamado Minamisawa Atsushi, le había pedido hace unos días un favor similar, sin embargo, este no tenía que ver con el castaño de ojos rojos, este era más bien dirigido a Kurama Norihito, otro de sus compañeros de clase que también pertenecía al club de futbol.

Al principio había dudado un poco, ese favor se lo hacía a Ranmaru por ver a su amor platónico feliz, sin embargo acabo aceptando al ver como el chico se sonrojaba al hablar del pequeño peli blanco, por lo que ahora, aparte de ir a la azotea en la hora del almuerzo, también tenía que ir detrás de la escuela antes del entrenamiento de futbol para darle sus fotos al peli morado.

Eso sin embrago, no acababa ahí. Al año siguiente y con nuevos integrantes en el equipo, también se acrecentó el número de quedadas de la fotógrafa con los miembros del equipo.

Con Tsurugi en la puerta de entrada del instituto antes de que llegara nadie los lunes para darle fotos del enérgico castaño de ojos azules, con Shinsuke los martes entre tercera y cuarta hora en la puerta de los baños donde le entregaba las fotos del portero del Raimon, con Kariya los miércoles justo antes de que acabara la hora del almuerzo haciendo la silenciosa entrega de las fotos del pequeño Hikaru Kageyama, los jueves en el parque acabado el entrenamiento donde un sonrojado Ichino le pedía las fotos de Aoyama y le agradecía con una sonrisa, los sábados por la tarde en la tienda de pesca donde un feliz Hamano le sonreía recogiendo las fotos del tímido Hayami… sin embargo, la cita que para ella era más importante, seguían siendo los viernes a la hora del almuerzo, donde por unos segundos, se daba la libertad de tener esperanza de que aquel chico peli rosa del que sin querer se había enamorado, le correspondiera, aunque supiera que nunca pasaría.

Claro, con tanta foto, las otras managers del grupo habían empezado a sospechar, sin embargo ella nunca diría nada. Jamás diría la ilusión y el amor que aparecía en los ojos del peli rosa cada viernes cuando le entregaba las fotos, ni las fugitivas miradas que le mandaba al capitán sin que este se diera cuenta, ni de las quedadas para "estudiar" de las cuales el chico le acababa contando todos los detalles. Nunca desvelaría ese amor que el chico le profesaba a su mejor amigo, y por consiguiente, tampoco el pequeño secreto del resto de miembros del Raimon.

-Akane, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta Aoi. La chica parpadea y asiente mirando a la menor con una sonrisa. -¿En que pensabas? –le pregunta curiosa.

-En que tengo que ir a hacer más fotos. –dice con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al campo y dejando extrañadas a sus dos amigas.

Nunca delataría a aquellos chicos que le habían confiado esa importante misión y uno de sus más grandes secretos. Después de todo, gracias a eso ella puede tomar fotos para su única y personal colección de imágenes de ese lindo peli rosa que le había hecho sentir, por primera vez, lo que era amar a alguien.

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Si no habeis entendido alguna cosa o quereis preguntarme algo, hacerlo.**

 **Por favor... ¡dejadme reviews! .**

 **Nos vemos en la proxima e intentare actualizar pronto.**

 **Besos y abrazos para todos ; )**


End file.
